Sarasaland
__INDEX__ Sarasaland is a country ruled by Princess Daisy. It exists of four kingdoms: Birabuto, Muda, Easton and Chai. Sarasaland first appeared in Super Mario Land and reappeared in Super Mario Maker's event course Adventure in Sarasaland. Appearances The debut of Sarasaland was in the 1989 Game Boy game Super Mario Land. In the instruction manual it states that Sarasaland is attacked by an evil alien named Tatanga who hypnotizes its inhabitants and kidnaps Princess Daisy in order to conquer the kingdom. Mario thus must embark on a journey throughout Sarasaland to rescue Princess Daisy and defeat Tatanga to restore peace in the country. * The Super Mario Maker event course Adventure in Sarasaland referenced physically Muda and Birabuto for the first time in years, being respectively the underwater and the emerged part. But unfortunately they weren't the true kingdoms. Mentions Throughout many Mario games, Sarasaland has been referenced. This includes: * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Song) * Fortune Street ** To Toad: "I hope this transgression of yours doesn't break the truce between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, Toad!" ** To Peach: "Let's swap shops, Peach. You know as a symbol of friendship between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland!" ** "If you win, (Player's name), maybe I'll invite you on an all-expenses-paid vacation to Sarasaland!" ** "I'm getting tired. Subjects of Sarasaland, bring me the rest of the suits!" * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Song returns) * Sarasaland is mentioned in most of Daisy's biographies. Etymology The word "sarasa" comes from the finest variety of Indian cotton textiles imported to Japan by Portuguese traders during the Edo Period. The chintz was renowned for its beauty and exoticness insofar that the Japanese began producing their own form of Indian textiles which later became known as the Portuguese word, "sarasa". Sarasa featured vivid colors, elaborate imagery, and most commonly floral patterns. That is probably the reason why Sarasaland's ruler - Princess Daisy - is named after a flower. The name is sometimes spelled differently. In Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins ''it is spelled Sarasa Land, in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee it is Sarasa-land, The Game Boy Players Guide calls it the country of Sarasa and Mario Superstar Baseball calls it Sarasara Land. However, its proper name is Sarasaland. Kingdoms Birabuto Kingdom The Birabuto Kingdom is a large desert area and the first world of Super Mario Land. In the background there are pyramids and palmtrees that strongly resembles the Giza pyramid complex. In World 1-3 the setting apparently takes place inside of a pyramid because of the hieroglyphics on the wall and tomb-like atmosphere of the place. * The enemies in this area are fire-breathing Sphinx-like creatures called Gao * King Totomesu is the ruler of the Gao and the final boss of this world * Birabuto's name in Japanese is "Piraputo" Kingdom, from Pira'middo (Pyramid) and Eji'puto (Egypt) * In World 1-3 , ancient Egyptian-based music plays. This music shows up in repeatedly in dungeon levels and in the second and third levels of the Easton Kingdom (for reasons unknown) Muda Kingdom The Muda Kingdom is a water area and the second world of Super Mario Land. World 2-1 is set in a seaside area with many hills. At the start a UFO is shown, suggesting that the particular area is based on the Bermuda Triangle. In World 2-2 the area starts to become more submerged in water before being completely taken over by it in World 2-3. The final level of the world starts to resemble a lost kingdom in the vein of Mu or Atlantis. * The enemies in this area are mainly seahorse-like dragons called Yurarins and Yurarin Boos * Dragonzamasu is the final boss of this area and resembles a large Yurarin. His guardian is a jellyfish named Tamao * Muda's name in Japanese is "Myuda" Kingdom; derived from Bermuda * UFOs are seen throughout the entire Kingdom Easton Kingdom The Easton Kingdom is a sparse, rocky area and the third world of Super Mario Land. World 3-1 has huge stone heads based off of moai placed throughout the background. World 3-2 has a setting that looks loosely off the waterfalls of South America and the Caribbean. This level is noticeably more difficult than the others as there are higher platforms to jump on, more challenging enemies, and the constant threat of rolling rocks. * The enemies in this area are stone moai heads called Tokotoko * Hiyoihoi is the final boss of this area and resembles a Tokotoko with legs * Easton's name in Japanese is "Īsuton" Kingdom; derived from Easter Island * Totem poles are seen in the background of World 3-3 and indigenous-styled spears act as spikes throughout the whole Kingdom Chai Kingdom Chai Kingdom is the final world of Super Mario Land and where Daisy is being held by Tatanga. Chai has a Far Eastern style environment and appears to be based off of mythical ancient China. In World 4-1 the setting is supposedly set in Eastern China's bamboo forests because of its high elevation and mountainous background. World 4-3 is where Mario flies in the Sky Pop to find Daisy's captive place. * The enemies in this area are zombie-like enemies (whom are inspired by the mythical Chinese creature Jiangshi) called the Pionpi * Biokinton is the boss of the Chai Kingdom who is defeated by being shot down with missiles. * The true final boss is Tatanga, who comes after Mario defeats Biokinton. * Although Chai isn't officially stated to be Princess Daisy's home, it is assumed as so because she is held captive in a castle in Chai. However, one fact that may contradict with the assumption of Chai being Daisy's original home is that Daisy and Mario fly together in an airplane from Chai after he saves her. Trivia * It is not certain if Daisy's courses (Daisy Circuit, Daisy Hills) are situated in Sarasaland, but it might be very likely. If it's true, it would mean that Sarasaland also has landscapes based on Austrian and French landscapes, meaning that Sarasaland has a lot of diverse landscapes. * Additionally if Daisy Circuit is in fact located in Sarasaland it is likely that Hammer Bros, Piantas, etc. are residents of Sarasaland as they can be seen cheering on players during the race. * Daisy may regularly go back home to Sarasaland at the end of the day in reference to this quote from Fortune Street: ** "These suits are awfully cute. Maybe I'll sneak a few of 'em home with me! They'd look nice on my castle walls!" * Sarasaland is often described as a desert country by fans, when in actuality Birabuto is the only kingdom where there is a desert landscape. * Since there are four constituent countries defined as kingdoms and the original rulers of those kingdoms were replaced by Tatanga's cronies, there are probably several different rulers in Sarasaland much like there is in the Mushroom World. * The reason Sarasaland is made up of exotic locations may be because of the origin of sarasa in Japan. Video Category:Sarasaland Category:Locations Category:Tatanga